Weirdly Wonderful
by urgardianangel
Summary: Soul's just minding his own business when something odd, but awesome happens at the same time. *It may seem like a lot of words but it's an easy-to-read story*


Weirdly Wonderful

Couple: Soul X Maka

Rated: M (for language & sexual themes{Lemon})

Type: Romance & some hurt!

**I hope you guys like my story, it took me 4evr! Anyways, here it is & i'm open for comments & tips always. Plz & thanx! I do not own anything Soul Eater, just this idea I provided for you here! So plz enjoy and comment.**

***Soul's POV***

It's really awesome waking up in a cool mood. No Blair sticking her humongous tits in my face and suffocating me; no stupid Excalibur sword rambling on and on and on about pointless stories that have no relevance to anything in life; no pissed off Maka chopping the shit out of my already fucked-up head. Don't get me wrong, waking up to Maka's beautiful face day after day would definitely be the best days of my life. Okay just to set it straight, I'm truly and deeply in love with Maka Albarn. She's just too damn cute to not love her! She has that personality that you just can't NOT smile at; to be happy around her. When you're telling a story, it doesn't matter what it's about, she sits there looking into your soul listening to every word you said. When you're venting to her she looks at you with complete understanding and tries her very best to comfort you or even make you smile. She always makes me feel better… she's like my heroine.

But… how would you react to the following: Maka, my sweet innocent little Maka, straddling my waist moving her hips magically, making me purr, hitting my dick every time. Oh, and don't let me forget the awesome little tongue thing she's doing; sticking it nearly to the back of my throat moaning musically. I now realize why Chrona gets so scared and worked up when she doesn't know how to deal with things she's not used to. I knew I was blushing away because I could feel the coldness of her skin against mine. It felt like ice compared to mine, which was weird because when she would sit next to me during movies, and I could always feel heat radiating off her.

I tried my very best to be calm, but I'm just not capable of that. I was so confused because Maka doesn't act like a hormonal-driven sex addict. She's innocent! She's a good girl! But kudos to where ever she learned this trick 'cause it was really turning me on, and it takes a lot for something to do so. (Getting used to Blaire's random moments) It felt so good, but I was so frozen from shock still. She was just going crazy on her own.

She abruptly stopped her magical workings and sat up slowly. I closed my eyes from fear of what she might say or do. I really don't want a Maka-Chop. (What Soul happened to miss was the evil ear-to-ear smirk that looked really creepy!) I could feel her eyes scanning my face, and the next thing I knew was her hot breath on my ear whispering sweet words I had trouble comprehending, cause I was just way too distracted. I had such a needy feeling and I was in agonizingly tight pain; it was truly indescribable. I took a deep breath, realizing that I was holding it, but couldn't hold back the so-needy sounding growl.

I opened my eyes to meet dark green eyes, and when I say dark, I mean DARK green. Like almost black. It was really weird and not normal looking at all, but besides that she looked drop-dead gorgeous. She had on long black tights, a short curve-hugging mini skirt, a black slim-fitting tank top that said 'Heart Breaker' on it in dark red glitter and also made her breasts look AT LEAST a size B, and some black flip-flops. Her face was so beautiful, but beautiful wasn't enough to describe it. In fact, beautiful was a complete understatement. She looked like a sex goddess, and yes sex goddess because she just looked so mature and **sexy** that it's just… Omg she's going to be the death of me… When I looked back at her face, she had on an amused smirk, which confused me more. There's no way this is my Maka. Her smile grew as she slowly and roughly pushed her hips back and then rolled quickly forward, leaving my mouth gaping open, eyes rolled back as far as they could possibly go, and a groan from the depths of my throat.

My breathing skyrocketed while I stared at her. She leaned closer toward my ear and whispered; "If you're my cool sexy guy like I want to believe you are, then don't leave the apartment today, okay?" The way she said it and pouted while she said it got me… a little… well… excited, and I guess she felt it cause she smirked. She moved her head so that it was hovering over me, and if I saw it correctly, I think I saw a flash of pure sadness cross her face, but then she suddenly looked full of love. She slowly leaned down, still staring into my eyes, and kissed me so softly it felt like feathers tickling my lips. I was still staring at her as her eyes drifted close as if she was in total bliss. I followed suit closing my eyes, and just as I was about to kiss back she got really rough and didn't show any of the previous emotion of love at all.

Just as I open my eyes, she glides down my body and removes my boxers. I didn't have enough time to react or else I would have tried to stop her, but it was too late. She licked the tip of my dick making me produce noises I didn't think I would ever make. She kissed the tip before she completely engulfed me whole. It felt like the wind was knocked out of me. It felt like I couldn't breathe causing me to gasp for air. Just as I was starting to enjoy it, she removes her wonderfully warm mouth from around me. I looked down to see what caused her to stop, but she then took her index finger and began slowly running it up and down the bottom of my length just light enough that I was at her mercy.

"Do I have your 'full' attention now?" I could only nod, cause you know, she was kind of torturing me. "Good…" She decided to be nice I guess because she stopped holding me on edge and pulled my boxer back up. "Are you goin' anywhere today?" I shook my head. "Good boy…You know what I think is super sexy," I blushed when she got real close to my ear and she whispered, "… when a guy blushes…" I gulped knowing I was blushing right now, and I definitely knew it was there. She giggled, "Catch you later, Tiger…" As she was getting up she slowly dragged her hand across my noticeable bulge and it got bigger. I hissed out of torture, and the next thing I knew she jumped out my window. I know, I had to do a double take too. She's fucking crazy… but I still love her to death.

I was lying there on my bed just thinking about what had just happened. Something's up 'cause there is no way in hell that that is my Maka. I'm not trying to be rude towards her, but there is no way Maka would know how to do those… things. Unless she reads porn or dirty stories, but I highly doubt that. She likes to read romance stuff that's super gushy and lovey-dovey.

"She's just too damn cute…" I chuckled. I remembered what happened only moments ago, and I was kinda scared. Maka is the ideal 'good girl'. She's a genius, she's polite, she's proper (sometimes), and she is super sweet. There is absolutely no way she just decided to act… all seductress-like so suddenly…

I start getting out of my bed, and I suddenly feel the throb of painful pleasure, which wasn't wonderful. I look to see the insane bulge still there. I groan and leave my room 'cause I didn't want to bother with THAT right now. I was starving. When I walk out of my room, it was like twenty degrees cooler and it felt good against my warm skin.

I walked toward the kitchen and out of the corner of my eye, saw a note sitting on the table. It read:

Dear Mr. Cool,

If you haven't already checked, I locked you in, basically, the apartment to assure that you ain't goin' nowhere. Haha! By the way, Your lovely bulge isn't gonna go away. It doesn't matter what you do to it, it's not gonna go away. Only I have the 'key'. Go ahead and do as you please, I'm not stopping you, but I'm just forewarning you that it's gonna be an epic-failure. Let's just say I have the 'magic touch'. Catch ya later Tiger.

-Maka*

"Alrighty, weird." Right off the bat I could tell that Maka didn't right this 'cause it was really not Maka-like and it looked rushed. But it's Maka's signature, but the wording is definitely not Maka's. I'm so confused. I figured that I could eat something and then try to figure out what I just read.

I walk over to the fridge and open it to see a plate of my favorite meal, spaghetti. I grinned because spaghetti was my second most favorite thing ever! I picked up the plate and saw a note underneath it, so I pick it up and read it.

It was from Maka. I could tell by the really neat handwriting. It said:

Dear Soul,

I whipped this up for you considering you'd probably get hungry, and I know it's your most favorite meal ever! So, I made it so that maybe it would start your day out on a good note.

3 Maka

She's way too damn cute! Besides that though, why would two notes, both 'signed' by Maka, look totally different? One looked normal, but the other looked like she wrote just rushed and a little off. Which is weird considering that Maka always has time for everything. Just then my stomach growled, so I decided to just push it all to the back of my mind, and eat.

I put the food into the microwave, and as it's going I take one more look at the note, and I see like double letters. I look at it more closely and notice that there was a back. It read:

Soul,

Don't ask questions, just shut up and listen. I'm basically doing your precious little _**M**_aka a f_**a**_vor by kicking her ass into gear. She's too afrai_**d**_ to admit her true feeli_**n**_gs so that was my little h_**e**_lping hand thi_**s**_ morning, _**s**_o… you're welcome. I'm curious to see if you can save her before it's too late…

-Maka

"Alright really weird." I reread the note noticing the darkened letters, so I put them together, and I was not happy when I found out that they spelled, **MADNESS**.

I sat down with my food and the three letters and ate while examining them. It was WAY too early in the morning to be playing mind games, and I was really stressed out because I didn't where Maka was, if she was okay, what she was getting herself into? I was really troubled, and that's when Blaire walked in, thank god.

"Blaire! Oh my god, am I glad to see you!" I ran up to her to give her a hug, but she looked a little awkward. "What's wrong?"

"Um…" she looked down, it took me a moment, but I caught on.

I chuckled, "Yea, that's why I'm so glad you're here."

"Um… we're just… friends…Soul…"

I stared at her, "Huh? Oh, oh, oh. No! Hehe, no. Maka did this. I think she put a spell on me or something, she was acting really weird this morning. Well, let me explain…" So I told her exactly what happened this morning, everything Maka said and how she behaved. I even gave her the letters to maybe get some more lead to what's wrong with her.

"Okie-dokie! Hehehe. I get it now. You are just in luck 'cause I can probably help you Soul." She went to give me a hug, and remembered my 'friend' and it got awkward again. "Hey Soul? Can you do something for me?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Picture… your grandma in a thong." Oh dear lord that was not a pretty site! Blaire then gave me a hug, "Much better. Now let's get down to business."

"Wow… you could've said something like… abused puppies or something! Why poor innocent grandma?"

"That's the exact reason why, because your imagination did the work for you instead of having to think of poor puppies." She gave a sad face.

"You're a cat though, you should hate dogs…"

"Not puppies! They're SO CUTE!" I just shook my head. "Alright, back to work. Pump, pumpkin, pump, pump-kin!" Suddenly there was a small cloud of dust and she reached her arm in and then pulled out a very large book. "Here we are." She snapped her fingers and the cloud was gone. We sat at the table and I watched as she leafed through her book, pretty fast, too! Like I don't even think she could see what was written on the pages?

"Found it…" She sounded disappointed.

"What's wrong? You found out how we can save Maka? You should be happy!"

"Well… it's not news I would be that happy to hear to be honest."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay. There's good news and there's bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" The way she was so serious made me really nervous, like I really didn't want to hear it, but if it could help me, then I'll listen.

"Good news."

"Well, the good news is that she truly does love you. Like as deep as it can go; you could say at a soul-deep level." I got major butterflies in my stomach and I couldn't help to smile.

"Okay, what about the bad news?"

She sighed, "The bad news is that, how she acted this morning, wasn't her, really, doing it. It was madness…" I froze. I quickly looked at the letter with the **MADNESS** arrangement of letters on it.

"It all makes sense… Madness makes you behave weirdly, and she was definitely not herself…" I knew I looked depressed; I finally was getting the guts to admit I like this girl and madness overtakes her soul…

"Soul, don't worry, I'll help you as much as I can." I gave he a smile, but it was pretty weak 'cause I was not happy. "Okay you need to pay attention. There have been no cases of madness on the news, so I think Maka's the only one, so you need to cut that connection or else more people are going to catch it too. The madness is probably using her love for you and amplifying it in ways that she doesn't want, so that's how she is being controlled. If you can get through to her and show her that you love her as much as she does you, then the connection will break, others will be safe, and Soul will be the hero in the end with the girl of his dreams, YEAH!" I could feel the heat rush to my face.

"I-I-is it that n-n-noticeable?"

"Not really. But don't forget, I'm a witch! I have special powers!"

"Half witch. You're also part cat, don't forget." I mocked her.

"Same difference. Hehehe!" I gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much…" She returned the hug and I felt happy, but then I was so lost in my own mind worried about Maka, that I didn't hear Blaire until she flicked my head. "Ouch…" I rubbed where she hit me, somewhat glaring at her.

"Well, you weren't listening. I SAID that you need to save her, or else she'll be lost forever and then you won't have a chance to save her."

"It's hard for me to deal with you all serious."

"Well that's only when my family is in danger." She smiled and turned for the door. "Oh, and by the way… Don't be a slacker, and but up a good performance." She turned around with a smirk plastered on her face. I also knew that my jaw was hitting the floor. "Hey, that's Maka's job to have the big mouth. Hehehe! Bye Soul…" And with that she left.

"Damn cat…" My face was super red. "Time to pay that ass a visit."

I went into my room, closed the door, and laid on my bed, finding my way into my subconscious. Within a minute, I was in the classical black room, with only a black piano, the imp's chair, and an old record player.

"What's up Soul?" I heard the imp say from behind me.

"Still creepy as ever…" He was creepy, a mysterious creepy.

"What can I say, it's my nature. Now, what calls us to this meeting?"

"Maka is in grave danger." I said flatly.

"Well duh! I am part of your soul, I know mostly what's going on… Especially when your soul is screaming testosterone." He rolled his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're gonna go save your dream girl from danger and be the hero… Did I nail it on the head? You're acting like a muscle-head."

"That's Black*star's job. Cool guys don't-"

"Ya, ya, ya… Cool guys this, cool guys that… Well I hate to break it to you but you better get your ass into gear if you want to save her."

"Yea. That's why I came here. I need to ask you what I should do?"

"I don't know…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU DON'T KNOW'!" Now he's being an ass.

"Calm down, we're not going to get anywhere with your temper. Besides, I was just kidding. But it's not something I can just give you the answer to. You have to figure that part out for yourself."

"I figured as much. I just need help getting to the answer. How do you break madness connections?"

"Well, that's simple. You have to get to her real soul, and prove to her that you love her and that you aren't upset with her for her earlier actions."

"How do I do that?"

"That, I do not know. I mean it this time. I don't know the inner workings of Maka's soul? That's something not even a close friend can do. Nobody. Except. You."

"Why me?" He glared at me stupidly. "Oh… Gotcha. Wait… what if 'respond' to her actions and she still thinks I'm mad at her? Couldn't that make the madness swallow her soul faster?"

"That very well could happen, but that's why you have to draw out the real Maka, and show her that you truly do love her."

"For some reason it sounds easier than I think it's actually gonna be."

"Neh, I think you'll have fun. If you know what I mean…" He smirked at me and even in the depths of my soul, I could still blush like a little girl.

"Why does everybody think that **that's** going to happen?"

"Because you two have so much pent-up sexual tension, that it could thicken the ozone layer around the whole planet…"

"…"

"Well, it's true! I pop into your dreams sometimes and it ain't what anybody else dreams about." I glared at him hard. "Well not everyone dreams about sex with Maka okay…only you do."

"Hey! We didn't have sex! We were just…messin' around…"

"K, whatever… Just bring her back, I can only deal with so much of your 'down-in-the-dumps' mood."

With that I awoke back in my room and it was dark. My room was illuminated by the smirking moon's bright reflection, and then something caught my eye. I stared at it, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the darkness. Then it moved.

It slowly walked into the moon's light. The first thing I saw was white, long, milky, toned legs. The next thing I saw was her torso, I knew it was a 'she' because of her upper body, obviously. From what I say, she was wearing just a normal skirt and a form-fitting tank top. Then I saw her face and I was so relieved to see Maka still okay and in one piece. Her hair was silky and down, but her face looked a little distorted. It was a flicker of emotions, between crazy smirk to sadness. It was weird to watch, but I knew it wasn't her fault. Her soul must be so tired, from her constantly trying to get control back over her own body.

"Maka?" She didn't respond, but her face stopped flickering and stayed an evil distorted smirk. "Maka? Are you okay?" I knew she wasn't okay, but I wanted to hear her voice. It worried me.

"Just fine doll…" Her voice doesn't sound like it used to! It sounds like a 30 year-old women's. It was disturbing. I stood up and stared at only her face and nothing else.

"Maka, I need to tell you something…"

"Shoot."

"The real Maka…" I was pissed off that this madness shit was getting in the way of her life. She doesn't deserve it! She has enough shit to deal with.

"Why, I am Maka. You silly boy…"

"Drop the act."

"Fine, but you aren't gonna reach her. She's so depressed 'cause she doesn't want you to know 'this' way, or something like that. She's very easy to manipulate."

"Quit messing with Maka's soul!"

"Why? It's so fun! She's too much of a chicken to do anything about it."

"Maka listen to me… You have to fight the madness. Just think about it… Your life is already full of enough shit already. You have Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz & Patty, your idiot father, Black*star…me. I bet there's a ton of books you still wanna read… or chop me with…" I said chuckling and for a split second I saw a very small, but a very Maka-like smile. I saw hope, so I kept going.

"Think about all of the battles you've been put through this far… You've done great and I'm so proud of you, everyone's proud of you. You can't give up and let madness win like this. Everyone needs you in their lives… I need you in my life Maka…" There was a brief silence before I saw tears roll down her face. I moved to her in a swift motion. My hands moved up her arms slowly and I could feel the goose bumps. I finally got my hands to her cheeks, cupping them, and gently wiping the tears away with the tips of my thumbs. "…I love you."

I didn't think about it I just followed my instincts and kissed her gently on her lips. I felt more tears fall and roll down her face. I embraced her, holding her tight around the waist, still kissing her. I whispered against her lips, "I love you so much…" I kissed her again. "…It's not even funny…"

I roughly backed her up into the closest wall and broke the kiss, "Maka?"

"Y-y-yeah?" She stuttered shyly.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." She sounded shy, but was sure and it truly made my heart swell with joy. "Yes Soul, I do. I love you…" She stared into my eyes, looking for something…

"Don't even think that I'm mad at you. I'm somewhat glad this happened."

"Why?"

"Because it made me realize how much I love you and that you're the most beautiful women ever…"

"No I'm not."

"I think I should be the judge of that."

"W-w-what?"

"You heard me…" I smirked.

"B-b-but… I…"

I placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to play the piano? Do you want me to run around school shouting 'I love Maka Albarn'? Do you want me to stand at the top of the tallest building and scream 'Maka Albarn is my only true love'?… What do I have to do, to prove to you that I love you, and that nothing will ever change that?"

She smiled and I moved my finger, "…Kiss me…"

"Well that was simple enough." We both laughed and I captured her lips again in a more passionate and very 'cool' kiss, if I don't say so myself.

***Maka's POV***

He said, "What do I have to do to prove to you that I love you, and that nothing will ever change that?"

I was so full of joy that I didn't know what to say… All I wanted was for him to "…kiss me…"

"Well that was simple enough." I laughed because even now when our guards are down, he can still be himself. His kiss was so full of passion and longing that it took my breath away, and I had to pull away.

Feeling like a complete idiot and pulling away too soon like an amateur, I could feel my cheeks get warm. "S-s-sorry…"

"For what?" He even sounded a little breathless.

"F-for p-pulling aw-way…"

"It's not your fault that your body needs oxygen… That kiss even took my breath away." He smiled at me reassuringly. I couldn't help myself with just staring deep into his eyes. They were so mesmerizing. I didn't realize that I was leaning to kiss him, until he smirked like a bad-boy, and once again took my breath away.

I felt his hands start to venture, from embracing me to grabbing my butt. I was so in the moment, it made me let out a little squeak. He smirked against my lips and gave my ass a squeeze, and I moaned wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning my whole body into him, loving what he was doing to me.

All of a sudden, I felt his tongue licking my bottom lip. It felt so weird, but oh so wonderful. I wasn't sure what to do so, I opened my mouth because I never kissed a guy like this before. Actually, I've never kissed a guy before in my life. I'll have to make a mental note to kiss Soul more often. He's super addicting. He was starting to get a little playful, so I played with him right back, which turned into a tongue-war. I don't even have to say who won; it's kinda obvious.

All that did was leave my there with shaky legs and breathless. Soul was so full of energy though. As soon as I lost the tongue-war, he just started nipping at the pulse on my neck and he kept giving my butt a few squeezes every once in a while, which just made it all the harder for me to breath.

"Have you ever kissed someone before?"

I didn't expect any talking, but that just proves how much more strength he has than I do for this. "No."

He stopped kissing me. "Really?"

"Why? It's not like I kiss every cute guy I see?"

"Better not." He put his arms around my waist again and nuzzled his head into my neck more. After a few moments, he pulled his head out of my neck and set his forehead against mine. I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine. He smiled, "I think we're kinda love-struck… don't ya think?"

I smiled, "I hope so…" I tried to stand up on my tip-toes to give him a kiss, but my legs weren't cooperating. "Umm… Soul?"

"Yea?"

"Can you carry me to the bed? My legs aren't working…" I felt my cheeks warm up as he smirked wildly at me.

"Do I turn you on that much that you can't walk? Hehe… Just kidding. Here…" I wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up bridal style. He stared at me and I stared right back. I closed my eyes and just acted on how I felt, so I kissed him. I heard the smallest groan from him, which made me smile, knowing that I was teasing him, even if it's the slightest bit.

With much skill, he turned around and walked us to the bed. He didn't trip, slip, or run into anything, and the whole time he was lip-locked with me making sure I knew how much he loved me. He lightly bumped the bed with his knee and began to lay me down slowly and gently like I was glass. He gently laid my head on the pillow, and just sat there and gazed at my body. I felt my cheeks warming, "W-what?"

"You look so innocent…I almost feel bad for doing this."

"W-what are you sa-"

"I said 'almost'…" He smirked like a little mischievous **man** who was getting away with murder, but I didn't care. I was way too turned on, and excited for what he was planning.

He hovered above me and stared into my eyes with a glint of lust and love. I couldn't help the smile that covered my face; I was just so excited! I was finally with the one man I'll ever trust and love so deeply! I laced my fingers through his hair, pulling him into another kiss. I could barely tell he groaned over my own, but I'm pretty sure he did. He ran his hands up the sides of my body until they were in my hair at the back of my neck, deepening the kiss.

"Mmmmm… Maka… I love you…" He sat down on my groin and I gasped feeling a short blissful moment of pleasure. He heard me and kissed me hard, putting more pressure on the part of me that needed him most.

"Aaahhhhhh… Soul… please, don't stop…" My vision was mostly blurry, but I could see his smirk and I stopped thinking this was embarrassing, because it wasn't. Soul and I are showing how much we love each other at the upmost level you could ever love someone. "I love you so damn much… take me Soul… Do as you please…"

"I'm going to love you… like you deserve…" I do deeply love him. I kissed him again while I ripped off his shirt and pants. I've seen his abs before, and they looked sexy, but when I felt his abs… Omg… they were so hard, but so smooth at the same time. I rubbed little circles lightly in various spots, feeling the little jolts that traveled through his body as I did so.

I gently glided my fingernails down his abs until I ran into his boxers. I broke the kiss quickly trying to catch my breath, reaching my index fingers slyly past the hem of his boxers.

"Oh, no you don't. I think we're on some unequal terms here…" He smirked taking a quick glimpse at the rest of my body, still clothed. I smiled sheepishly until his hands were on my knees, gliding up my leg torturously slow. When he got to the edge of my skirt, I got instant goose bumps, and he kept moving up my leg until his skillful hands were underneath my skirt getting me to moan loudly. He kept moving until he reached my underwear, and brushed my oversensitive skin through my undies. I panted loudly and my fingers found his shoulders, digging into them sharply.

"Oooohhh… aaaahh…"

"You like that?" Even though my eyes were screwed shut, I could still sense his toothy smirk. I didn't trust my voice, so I only nodded. "Good…" The next thing I knew, my skirt was being ripped off me along with my undies, all in one movement.

I could feel the sudden draft and instantly closed my legs. The one thing that scared me the most about having sex with Soul, was him not liking my body or that I couldn't please him…

"Maka… what's wrong?" I shook my head, embarrassed. "Maka… you don't have to hide yourself from me…I love you no matter what you look like…looks are just a plus. And Maka?" I opened my eyes to show him I was listening and he was smiling like a fool. "I do believe I hit the jackpot…" I blushed a deep red as he kissed me genuinely.

I was so distracted by him kissing me that I didn't catch his hands moving back to his pervious goal. I gasped and broke away from him as he slow inserted his index finger into my most needy area, pumping very slowly.

"Oh my god! Soul…Aaaahhh…Soul!" My head thrashed from side to side 'cause he was doing _something_ right. It hurt a little bit, but it just felt like a little prick.

"God Maka…you're so tight…" He said a little breathlessly, and he was doing this to _me_. He then added a second finger, and then it got kind of painful. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders tightly hiding my face in his neck; groaning in slight pain. "Maka? You ok?"

I didn't answer right away, but I nodded, so he continued. Once the pain went away, it was awesome. I was moaning his name into his ear over and over feeding fuel to the fire. As he sped up some more, he put in another finger. I didn't pay attention to the pain this time because I could only feel that internal coil wind up tighter every time he pumped in and out of me. Right before I could obtain that euphoria, he pulled his fingers out leaving me needy and incomplete.

"Sooouuuul…" I whined. I was not very happy that he stopped, and when I looked down at him to see why, I almost screamed. He was smirking ear-to-ear at me as he stuck out his tongue and licked my womanhood for the first time. "…." That felt amazing, and felt even better as he kept going. He found my clit very quickly and teasingly sucked on it. "SSSSOOOOOOOUUUUULLLLLLLLL!" I screamed. I had no idea something like that would feel so amazing. The coil was tightening more and more and I was getting there. Then I thought, 'what if I don't taste good?' or 'what if he didn't want me to release?'.

"Soul… I…I…I'm cu-" I guess it was closer than I thought, but it was awesome either way. "Soooooouuuuuuuuul!" I screamed in ecstasy. As I rode out the best waves of pleasure in my life, I could feel Soul licking me up like a lollipop, not letting anything go to waste and getting every last drop.

I lay there panting with Soul, sitting up now, licking his lips. "You, my dear, taste very sweet." I blushed like crazy, and watched him lay on top of me resting his forehead on mine looking into my eyes with pure love. I was still panting like crazy, but he gave me a quick kiss on the lips before he attached himself to my neck.

There was one spot on my neck that he kissed that made me shiver. He noticed it too, because he kissed it again, only to have me shiver.

"Found your sweet spot…" he whispered. He gave it one last suckling kiss before trailing down my neck with butterfly kisses. When he reached my collarbone, he sucked before he bit it gently. It caused me to yipe 'cause of his sharp-ass teeth.

"Hey…", I said not sounding as breathless as I did before, "you have some sharp-ass teeth… try not to bite so hard…"

"Sorry." He smirked. "Now, now, now…this just won't do…" Well, there goes my tank top. I guess when the madness was controlling me I didn't bother to put on a bra, so now I was completely naked and on display for Soul's watchful eyes. I brought my hands up and covered my breasts quickly. "Hey…why cover them now?"

"I-I-It's c-cold in h-here…" I wasn't telling a whole lie, it was cold in his room with no clothes on in the middle of the night.

"Well, I'll warm you up."

Before I had time to react, he was kissing my neck again and he had both of his hands on my breasts, massaging them softly. After a while his hands left my breasts and held tightly at my hips as he trailed kisses down my neck and across my collarbone until he got to my breasts. Out of nowhere, his tongue came out licked up my breast before he consumed most it into his mouth.

"Aaaaahhhh…Soul…" After a while, he moved his lips to the valley between them and kissed me sweetly before continuing on to the other. He really knew how to please a girl, but all of a sudden I became really jealous from the thought. "S-s-soul?"

"Yea?" He mumbled from my boob.

"Soul Stop, I n-need to ask you s-something."

He stopped and looked at me with confusion. "What's wrong Maka?"

"Um…h-have you ever…d-done th-this to other g-girls?" I knew my expression was sad because that's how I felt. I don't know why, but I was.

He smiled, "No Maka, I've never had sex before."

"No that's not what I meant…I mean…have you ever just messed around with another…girl, like this?"

He looked confused at first, but then he got what I was asking. "No Maka." He smiled, "You're the first and last girl I'll ever do this with. Why'd you ask?"

"I don't know…I just felt really jealous all of a sudden because you're so handsome, and you really know how to work your magic; and I know there's tons of girls that probably wouldn't think twice to be with you…"

"Maka…I don't go anywhere near those creepy girls. You're the only girl that I hang around, besides Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki, but I'm always with you when I ever see them. Anyways…I only like you." He leaned closer only centimeters from my lips looking into my eyes. "Actually, I only love you." He grinned.

He didn't move and I wanted to take over for a little while. To pay him back for that wonderful ride.

I kissed him furiously and roughly, making both of us sit up. I pushed him until he was lying underneath me and I was smirking above him. I sat on his very obvious need causing him moan into my mouth. I decided to be a little bit of a tease. Hehe! I moved my hips back and forth slowly causing him to produce moans and groans of pleasure. It makes me feel all tingling knowing that I can do this to him.

I kissed all over his jaw and neck while his eyes rolled to the back of his head. I kissed down his neck, down his chest, and across his abs slowly; feeling his breathing pick up. As I continued my journey of kisses, I pulled his boxers down as I lowered my body. I threw his boxers over my shoulder just like he did with my skirt and undies. When I was right there and about to begin, I looked up at Soul to see why he was so quiet.

I saw him looking at me a little worried. Then he said, "Y-y-you know you d-don't ha-" I didn't bother listening; I just wanted to see his reaction when I put his whole dick in my mouth, and his reaction turned me on again; he plopped back on the bed, hands dove into my hair massaged my scalp, and his moans of my name were like beautiful music to my ears.

"Ooooohhh my God Maka… You're killin' me… Aaaaahhh…" I felt so in control and so powerful over him right now. I don't get the lead when we resonate with each other, but now, in our most intimate of actions, he's actually letting me take the lead. Even though it'll only be for a short while.

I remember hearing from Liz once that when you give a guy a blowjob, you can't be stiff or awkward, or else the guy won't be as pleased. I definitely wanted Soul to get the whole thrill, so I kept my tongue moving every which way only to be complimented on by Soul's moans of satisfaction. I also remember Liz saying that sometimes the guy will release extra semen if you hum while they're in your mouth. I wasn't a pro, so I thought I should experiment.

At first I moaned around him and he moaned, but I've heard louder. So I tried humming in a low-pitch so that it would reverberate in the back of my throat and mouth where 'Soul' mainly was. I smiled at the loud neediness of his moan his sudden little thrust into my mouth. I did it again, but held it out longer so that I could she if Liz was correct…and she was indeed.

"Maaaaakkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaa….." Soul beautifully screamed my name and released, as told, quite a bit of cum. I looked at him as he filled my mouth with his cum, and he was looking at me. My mouth was full when he was done, so when I sat up with him still watching, I swallowed it all hungrily.

I crawled up his body looking into his eyes, "How was that?" I said as rested my forehead against his.

"Amazing…" He said still trying to catch his breath. He laced his fingers into my hair, "…really amazing…" and he kissed me, poking his tongue into my mouth tasting himself. He moaned, and then reached down and stuck a finger in my vagina again. I moaned loudly into his mouth, while he kept pumping in and out of me. I began moving my hips in time with his magical fingers until I came all over his hand. He broke the kiss and dragged his hand across my vagina getting all the cum; he brought it to his mouth licking it all off his hand slowly.

"Aaaaahhh…" He was such a pervert…and I loved it. He rolled us over so that he was back on top.

"Are you certain this is okay?"

"I love you with all my heart. What other proof do you need? Besides, I'm not letting you stop here now; I'm way too into it now to stop. So, finish up." I smiled at his smirking face.

"You can be quite demanding…I like it." He lined himself up with my entrance and began to slowly move in. I gasped in pain, and he stopped. "Sorry, I'll st-"

"Don't! You have to go all the way for me to adjust." I gasped again in pain as he moved a little more.

"Are you-"

"Go! All! The way! IN!" He looked scared. "I want to get the pain over and done with…please…" He kissed me roughly and then thrust hard into me. He finally took my virginity… "Okay… please…ouch!…don't move…" I said through clenched teeth.

He kissed me on the forehead, "Maka? Are you ok? I'm so sorry I hurt you…" He looked so disgusted with himself, but really he's been awesome so far. He looked away from me with his eyes closed.

"Soul… Look at me." He opened his eyes, slowly turning to face me. "The only reason it hurts, is because I've never done this before. It hurts extra the first time for any girl is because of the foreign feeling of having something…" I smiled at him, "…something so large and thick inside of you. It's just simply shocking…" I leaned up and kissed his smiling face. "You can go now."

He didn't need to be told twice, he took off, but slowly at first. I moaned into his ear that it was an amazing feeling he was providing for me, and that he needed to go faster, harder. He was kissing my neck while he obliged my commands and went faster and harder. It was such a wonderful feeling that it should almost be considered sinful…almost. I decided to switch things up a little bit. I rolled us over again so that I was on top. His shocked face was priceless, but I wanted to keep this going. I began to lift my hips off of his and then back down again, and it was like a whole new thing. It still felt amazing, just different.

"Oh God Maka…" He grabbed my hips and assisted me and after a while he began to meet me each thrust. I could tell that he was getting tired and so was I. I also knew we were both very close to our climaxes.

"I love you Soul…"

"Ah…I love…you too…so much…ah..…I'm almost…there…"

"Me to." Pride must have swept over him, I guess and I have to cum first, so he roughly played with my clit. "Soooooouuuuuuulllllll!" I had finally hit my climax. I could feel my walls tighten around his dick, and it wasn't long afterwards that he finally reached his well-deserved climax.

"MAAAAKKKKKAAAAAAA!" When he came inside of me, especially from such a weird angle, it felt odd, but so incredible at the same time. I felt myself sway from exhaustion, but then Soul's strong arms were there and helped lay me beside him. "There is no way you were a virgin…" he said breathlessly.

"Nope, I do believe I was a virgin. Why?"

"You like…knew what you were doing…"

"Are you kidding me! I had no clue in the world of what I was doing! I was just trusting my instincts and a helpful tip from Liz."

"W-what tip d-did she tell y-you?"

"That a guy will cum more if you hum with their dick in your mouth. I decided to try it, and it does work."

"Don't let me forget to thank Liz for that." We both laughed, but then suddenly halted realizing how sore we both were. "Ok, no more laughing. It hurts too much."

"I second that." I move to get the covers, but I felt hands holding me. "What?"

"Don't leave…"

I smiled, "I wasn't gonna leave, I was getting the covers 'cause it's freezing in here, now that there's no sex and no clothes."

He smirked, "Hey, don't remind me, you might regret it." He reached down and quickly pulled the covers over both of us, but before the blanket settled on top of us, he rolled on top of me. "Or you might not…" He kissed me ever so gently for what seemed like an eternity, but I wasn't complaining. He broke the kiss, "But…let's not, I'm really sore."

"You and me both. Let's just sleep…" I finished with a yawn. He rolled off of me, but kept me in his warm embrace. His arms were wrapped around my waist, pulling me up against him. I laid my hands on his chest scooting closer to him, tangling our legs. I pulled away slightly and looked up at him. "Thanks for saving me." I smiled.

"I would've done it no matter what the scenario was." He smiled back. I leaned up and kissed him, giving me butterflies when he kissed back. When we broke the kiss, I saw pure love in his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Then we both fell asleep.

"It's a weirdly wonderful day today…" We both mumbled before we dosed off sleep.

***Norm POV***

And with that said, Maka tucked her head under Soul's chin and he laid his head on top of hers, burying his nose into her hair. They both embraced each other tighter, as if it weren't real. Both of them dreaming of each other with smiles on their faces.


End file.
